In the related art, as a steering control device, a steering device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-264512 in which a slide operation of a steering in the vehicle longitudinal direction is possible as well as a normal operation of rotating the steering is known. In this device, if the slide operation in the vehicle longitudinal direction is performed, the displacement from the neutral position of the steering is detected by a sensor, and a steering motor is driven on the basis of the detected displacement to steer the front wheels.